A Picture to Remember
by AnonymousBluesilver
Summary: Some Naughty Pictures, Green hair, a Vibrator, and a Camera...A Night of Passionate Kinky xXx or Just Utter Chaos yukixshui so...please read my Very FIRST Gravitation FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"**Yuki, I'm home," yelled an energized and slightly annoyed shuichi **

"_Silence"_

'**Hmmm…he must have fell asleep or something'**

**Shuichi did not bother to check, he lived with yuki long enough to know not to bother him, especially when yuki didn't acknowledged him. Shuichi decided to sit on the couch, he watched TV all day, and ate some strawberry pocky until he got bored and fell asleep. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Thank god, I thought he'd never fall asleep," sighed yuki "Now I can get rid of this…problem"**

**Yuki had tried to dye his hair a different color and ended up with puke green hair instead. He was too frustrated to fix it and started typing a new novel but soon heard his lover yell he was home then realized it was too late to go out to dye his hair blond. He stayed silent hoping shuichi didn't come up to investigate. **

**And now he's on his hands and knees crawling to the bathroom like a sick dog with its head down as if his master scolded him for ruining the furniture.**

'**How humiliating…Oh, well it can't get any worse than this'**

"**Hey, yuki say cheese," said a smiling shuichi**

"**Shit"**

_Flash_

**Yuki fell on his behind, rubbed his eyes out, and was about to yell at the singer for sneaking behind him and that if he didn't give him the Polaroid camera all hell will let loose, but once again was **_flashed_** next to his pink haired lover**** apparently, shuichi got a kick out of it and it seemed yuki felt like kicking him out **

**Irritated yuki leaves and returns with a smug look on his face holding a picture of shuichi last Halloween. He shows the picture in front of the singer's face knowing, full well, that the brat would be surprised. **

**Gasp, "YUKI, I thought you said you threw that picture away" whined shuichi as he made small fists banging on the writer's chest**

"**Aww, but every time I look at it I get in the mood…" said yuki as his hand traveled down to shuichi's ass and gave it a squeeze. "And have my sick-perverted way with you" **

**Shuichi tried not to moan in arousal of yuki's strong hand groping his butt, but moaned anyway. Yuki knowing that shuichi couldn't resist him, used his free hand and placed it behind his lover's head as he passionately kissed him, shuichi's arms slithered around the writer's neck, both in blissful happiness. **

**-**

**-**

**- _A Few Hours Later _**

**-**

**-**

**The writer and his lover were in bed panting, after they finished resting they started to argue about the pictures.**

**"Come on yuki, I won't show any one, please"**

"**No, now give me the picture's brat"**

"**Hmm…hey, I have an Idea I'll give you one of the pictures and you throw away that one picture of me on Halloween"**

**Yuki thought about it and then something click in his mind as an evil plan was developed. The writer quickly got out of bed and came back with one cup of coffee and handed it to the singer. Shuichi look at the writer suspiciously, but decided yuki wouldn't get as low as poison the drink for a measly picture and hesitantly took a sip then he gulped it down slowly. He felt a little sleepy after he finshed the bitter drink and soon his world was overcome by darkness.**

**"Nighty, night shuichi" whispered yuki, as he started to inching toward shuichi's unconscious body **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"Shuichi wake up!" **

**"Huh, what, I'm up what is it yuki?" shuichi said, still half asleep, but more asleep than awake.**

**" I need you to spread open your legs for me" **

**" Yeah, okay " remember he's still half asleep!**

**The singer did what he was asked and was about to go back to sleep, but there was an anonying buzzing sound.**

**"Hey yuki what's tha..."**

**"Shut up, brat I have to put this in carefully" yuki said irritatingly**

**"Huh? put wha...ahhh!"**

_Flash_

**Shuichi jumped up, feeling something shoved up his anal. Shuichi looked at yuki, who was holding a vibrater and a camera.**

**"WHAT the HELL did YOU do!" yelled a freaked out shuichi "Oh, god I still feel it vibrating!"**

**"Okay, would you like to hear the whole story or just the reason why I stuck my cell phone up your ass" yuki said sitting at the edge of the bed, while he was lighting his cigarette.**

**Shuichi's eyes wided, staring at the novelist backside with shock and anger, his eyes twitched.**

**"What possessed your fucked up mind to stick your cell phone up MY ass!" **

**"tohma called" **

**Shuichi fell down anime style

* * *

**

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry it's so short, but I have writers block and I am feeling really sick, I got 'food poisoning' and it sucks!. Oh, and I'm not going to update until I have at least 10 or 8 reviews...Okay, Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After the whole ordeal, we decided to switch photos and never speak of this day, but what yuki did not know was that…I had my fingers crossed. **

"**Oh, hiro, you are never gonna guess what me and yuki did last night" squealed shuichi **

**Hiro turned to the singer with a sour look **

"**I don't want to know" hiro stated simply "I know I'm your best friend and all, but I don't need to know what happens at night when you're with yuki…God, even best friends have limits as to what they can tell each other…"**

**Shuichi just stared at the guitarist go on and on about how sex is not something to be talking about with your friends or they may mistaken him as a slut. **

"**Hey I'm not a slut and for your information I did not sleep wit…well, actually I did, but that's not what I was going to tell you and now I'm not going to tell you at all, what happened" shuichi said stubbornly**

**-**

**-two seconds later**

**-**

**Hiro looked at the singer with a bored expression and yawned as shuichi was telling him what happen last night, but he was not listening…he only heard bits and parts of it.**

"…**then he put his cell phone up my buttocks" **

**The guitarist was shock at what he heard; he knew the guy was an asshole but not a perverted asshole**

"**Jeez…did he go to the kinky side or what, God, what's next is he going to make you wear edible underwear" hiro joked**

**Shuichi's head then turned down as he was fidgeting with his fingers. Hiro was now standing staring at the blushing singer.**

"**Shuichi please tell me u don't have edible underwear" asked hiro**

"**No…"**

"**Phew, for a second you got me worrie…"**

"**And yes" shuichi said shyly, staring at the ground**

"**Ok, I'm confused"**

"**Well, I don't own edible underwear, but yuki and I wear strawberry pocky flavored condoms instead…umm Heh…funny huh hiro…hiro?" **

**Shuichi searched around the room looking for his band-mate/best-friend who had just disappeared on him, but instead found a piece of paper on the floor.**

_**Dear shuichi,**_

**_You have a very sick relationship and remember best friends have limits as to what they are willing to hear and right now you just passed that limit. Oh, and you shouldn't leave the picture of you in the vibrator costume from last Halloween lying around you know some people like k, tohma, suguru, sakano, ryuichi, and noriko might see it…but I'm guessing they already saw it._**

_**Later,**_

_**Hiro**_

"**Where is my picture anyway?" shuichi said to no one in particular "hmmm…I wonder what yuki's doing right now"**

**-**

**-At yuki's house**

**-**

"**A…achoo!" the writer now stared at his blank page that used to be filled with words "Crap"**

"**Shuichi must be thinking about you, yuki-san"**

**The novelist did not turn away from his computer to glare at the president of NG-records, his brother–in-law.**

"**What do you want tohma" yuki said harshly**

"**Oh, can't I just have a nice and innocent visit with my favorite brother-in-law" **

**Tohma flashed me one of his annoying smiles, I had to hold back the disgusted feeling in my stomach when he put his arms around my neck and leaned his face against me. Normally, I would have shrugged him off me, but he and I kind of created a strange, experimental bond. He was pretty much my 'dirty little secret' that shuichi would, hopefully, NEVER find out about. **

"**There's never a nice or innocent visit when you come to see me, it's just lustful" yuki replied dryly "So what do you want and be quick about it"**

"**Okay, I was going to ask if…well…can we have a three-some between me, you, and shuichi!" tohma said loudly, but quickly.**

**This time the writer jumped out of his chair, totally caught off guard by the sickening, yet slightly arousing, request.**

"**Your kidding right…I mean you don't even like the kid!" yuki exclaimed **

"**Yeah, your right I don't like him, but he was able to keep you from leaving him and I know it wasn't his personality that kept you going back to him…so I thought shuichi must be a great lover or at least better than me" tohma replied. **

**Tohma sat yuki back down onto his chair and started to straddle on his lap.**

"**No, freaking way he's only made for one person, me…plus I doubt he'd agree to it" yuki explained " and he'll then know for sure that me and you have been…_together_"**

**Tohma paused and began to think of something **

"**Hmmm…I have an idea 1. We can get him drunk or two. We can have him drugged or three. We can do it when he is asleep or 4. We can rape him or five. we can dress up as Michael Jackson then rape him…which one do you think we should do?" tohma asked cheerfully**

**Yuki stared at tohma as if he was wearing a frilly pink tutu and devil horns on his forehead while he sang 'We are all on drugs'.**

'**How the hell do I get my self into these non-too-common situations with the most, freakiest people, ever known to man kind?'**

"**Yuki, are you okay?" Tohma asked concerned, that yuki did not hear a word he said.**

"**Yeah, okay I think we should do the first one"**

"**Nah, I want to do the last one it's more fun…please yuki-san"**

"**No, besides I have a better idea…we could play a game of Truth or Dare, how does that sound" yuki asked**

"**That's perfect yuki, you're so clever…no wonder why I'm so attracted to you, yuki" tohma said as his hand traveled down to yuki's balls massaging them. Yuki just went big eyed on tohma and was enjoying the rhythm of tohma's hands, but he slapped himself and mumbled to get his mind out of the gutter.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" yelled yuki**

**Yuki glared at tohma as he got off him and went on his knees while his hand was still on yuki's balls. Okay read the next sentence aloud.**

"**Grabbing your left nut to make the right one jealous" tohma joked**

"**Tohma if you weren't married to my sister I'd…"**

"**Gasp, Yuki? tohma? What are you doing?" **

**Both males turned to the person who was at the door…shocked**

"**Ryuichi it's not what you think…" tohma started explaining**

"**Oh, so you're not playing with yuki's magic stick" ryuichi interrupted "Yuki's brother always let's me play with his, and then when I'm done playing with his magic stick, some, sticky white stuff would come out"**

**Yuki and tohma stared at ryuichi thinking the same thought**

**_Yuki_ 'I'm never letting shuichi sleepover at tatsuha's ever again'**

**_Tohma_ 'I'm never letting ryuichi take sleeping pills ever again'**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Hi, everyone I am sorry I did not update sooner, but my computer has been acting up. I decided to end it here since I am fresh out of ideas…so **GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE**, but go to my profile and e-mail me. Also I won't update until I have at least 10 reviews for ch.2 I decided to make it into a deal for each 'chapter' 10 reviews and ya get an update but it has to be from new ppl so tell your friends to read my first gravitation story or else you'll never read ch.3…have a nice day! OH and I almost forgot I am making a new story…okay, shuichi has a stalker but the weird thing is yuki knows who the stalker is and does not want to tell shuichi, what could yuki be hiding from him and why does his stalker send him black and white flowers? Do they hold a message or…a memory? Yeah I know the summary suck I need to work on it anyway the story has a lot of emotion and is a bit different. I am actually working on two new stories but I want the second on to be a secret until I am done with ch.2 or 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shuichi walked the streets of Japan, daydreaming of his little yuki until he noticed a little woman selling something and shuichi being the curious cat he is, went to check it out. When he was close enough to see the woman clearly, he thought he was looking at a palm reader or at least a gypsy. The woman turned to shuichi with a smile as she said in a gentle voice.**

"**Hello, there young man would you be so kind as to buy a veil of my homemade perfume to help a little old woman like me to get my young granddaughter through school" she said with hope in her eyes.**

**Shuichi was a bit complexed as to what he should do & tell the nice lady, since yuki always told him "never buy anything from strangers, just walk away". Bad thing was that Shuichi never really could walk away from a person in need of help and the fact that an old woman was asking him was not helping his situation at all.**

"**Ummm, well…ya see…yuki, my lover, told me not to take things from strangers" shuichi said sincerely. **

**The woman expression of hope faded but quickly returned to its bright smiles of happiness, "It's quite alright besides I bet your…Ummm…soul mate is just looking out for you is all" the old lady said assuringly **

**Shuichi blinked at the old woman 'Yuki, My soul mate…soul…mate, it does have a nice ring to it, but yuki would never let me call him that…just like the other names I tried to give him...pusher, b-lover, rough rider, ass pincher, -Stiff and Hard-(Its kind of like 'sweet and low'), and my favorite anal master. I even asked if I could say it during lovemaking and he all he said was "shut up and suck" he could be such an ass sometimes, but that is what I really like about him…and also the fact he has a Gigantic…'**

"**Ummm excuse me sir are you okay?" she asked with a questioning look,**

"**Huh?-" shuichi said after wiping off drool from the sides of his mouth "Oh, ah umm yeah, I was just thinking of my boyfriend"**

**The woman had an uneasy smile as she heard me say boyfriend. "Well, I bet you want to go see him right now, so I'll let you go, but before you go here's something for you and you're…boyfriend" the wrinkled woman handed him two glass oval shaped bottles that seemed to be filled with some kind of baby blue liquid.**

"**Oh, wow thank you very much!" shuichi cried "but I don't feel right about receiving your two gifts without giving you something in return, so is there anything I could give you?"**

**The old woman giggled "Oh, it's alright I have plenty besides all the sluts, skanks, whores, hookers, and prostitutes buy this stuff just like-" She snapped her finger together creating a clacky sound, "that"**

**At yuki's house**

**A man with golden blonde hair was sitting on his couch, while watching TV, and trying to ignore the two people who would not leave his house sitting next to him, arguing.**

"**Tohma-san shouldn't hang around with shuichi-chans, yuki!" ryuichi yelled stubbornly at tohma**

"**Well, ryuichi maybe you shouldn't be with yuki's brother" replied tohma "besides he's way too young for an old guy like you, anyway"**

"**What, Me old…nope, I am not old…no way!" Mini ryuichi argued while waving his arms up and down "And what about you…I bet your so old your butt sags and your balls are the shape of prunes" he pointed at tohma accusingly.**

**Not soon after they were both standing up, blocking the TV, glaring at each other and since yuki could not see the TV he decided to watch both males, hoping one of them would hit the other and start a catfight. He got a bored after two mins of insults and went to get something to drink. When he came back in the room ryuichi was throw a bat around and tohma was…well let's just say his going to wonder how he got a basketball bump on his head when he wakes up**

"**Huh what happened, where am I, Eiri? Ryuichi?" tohma said questionably "what time is it?-" he looks at his wrist watch "4:35, I should get back to mika, she's probably waiting for me at home, worried sick…I'm glad I got such a loving wife"**

**Both yuki and ryuichi stare at him**

"**Yay, the old tohma is back!" ryuichi launched himself at tohma while chanting 'I fixed tohma-chan!' and 'yay, no more slutty, Tohma!' and to think all Ryu-chan had to do was hit him in the head with a baseball bat!**

**At a park, a certain pink haired baka was running from a huge crowd but no, not by rabid crazed fans, but by dogs and men, they were chasing him non-stop, both with a creepy look in their eyes it was as if they were mesmerized or something. Either way he was in deep shit**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

"**What the hell is wrong with you people!" I yell hoping they would get the memo and leave me alone but hey when does that ever work…Never, 'I can't believe this is happening to me!' **

**I quickly lose the crowd by hiding up in a tree, I see them searching for me, this is going to be a while, might as well sit and relax until they give up. **

**Normal P.O.V**

**Sigh "Why dear god why do you torture me so, what have I done to Piss you off" shuichi said. It has been at least more than 4 hours and they are still looking for him. As if that was not bad enough but now, his stomachs killing him and it seemed to get worse by the minute, ever sharper and lasted longer than the last painful attack.**

"_**Hey everyone look up there he's there! In the tree…Get Him!" **_

"**Huh, wha…" shuichi felt someone pull him off the tree…gasp, 'Oh no they found me!' the singer struggled to get his arm free from the man's strong grip "Let me go you, bastuard" **

"_**Hey lets see if he's as good as he looks!" one of the men in the group yelled**_

**Shuichi struggled harder having a very bad idea of what they were going to do to him, 'No…I don't want to be raped!'**

**To Be continued…It is MY BIRTHDAY so please Review to THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A boy with rose-colored hair is standing on stage with a microphone in his hand, dangling against his sides. He looks out to the audience, a smile creeps on his face. He is wearing his old orange sweatshirt and skater pants. As a signal, he raises his microphone to his slightly parted lips, his eyes halfway closed, the music starts. His voice is fantastic, not a bit out of tune. He dances to the rhythm not missing a beat. He could hear his fans sing along with him, trying to surpass him but in the end, he remains supreme. He slowly ends the song leaving his fans yearning for more, but he silences them with a charming smile and wink of an eye as he waves good-bye.**

"**Phew! Thank god, for a second there I thought I was a goner for sure!" he cried out "good thing those guys were just fans"**

**Flashback**

"_**Let me go I don't want to get raped!" shuichi yelled kicking and screaming wildly**_

"_**Rape, who said we were going to rape you," the man holding shuichi said **_

**_Shuichi stopped struggling and looked at the man confused "What! But I thought you were going to make me your love slave and dress me up in a really sexy outfit then ride me like a bull while I scream in ecstasy"_**

**_The man laughs "No, we have no intension of doing that, besides we all have girlfriends"_**

"_**Oh…I guess I was wrong" shuichi said**_

"**_You sound disappointed" the man said sarcastically_**

"**_Huh, No… no I didn't, I just I umm" shuichi stammered embarrassedly "hey, then why were you guys chasing me!"_**

"_**Oh well ya see you're a big famous singer, and so we wanted to ask you to sing for our girlfriends, who are also big fans" the man said**_

"_**Okay… but wait if you wanted me to sing then why sick your dogs on me!" shuichi said, pointed at one of the dogs**_

"_**Guess, we got caught in the moment" the man said embarrassed "so will you sing? we have everything ready for you"**_

**_Shuichi gave the man a bright smile as he threw his fist in the air "Yeah! Let operation, Impress-Girlfriends-Commence"_**

**End of Flashback**

"**Well, I better get to yuki, it's pretty late he must be wondering where I am" he said.**

**The pink haired singer is going through the park again; he cautiously walked though, hoping he didn't get any mobs chasing him or any other catastrophe that happens to him, but you know shuichi's luck, it always seems to go amiss…maybe that is why his bands called bad luck**

**Shuichi stopped holding his stomach "shit, ahh damn it…it hurts what is wrong with me…Ow!" he growled in pain. Shuichi's eyes began to blur. He fell on his knees still holding his abdomen. "What the hell is this…cough" his hand covered his mouth**

**_Ahh, my throat it is shrinking, I cannot breath! My skin it is burning…I have to get help!_**

**He quickly gets his cell phone and dials '911'. With each passing minute, his breath became shorter as well as his life. **

"**Hello how can I help you?" the operator answered**

"**Please help me…I …I …can't hold …on anymore…please help…The Tokyo park" **

"**Sir! Please wait I'll dispatch an ambulance by your location," the operator franticly yelled "Just please sir hold on…what is your name, sir?"**

"…"

"**Sir, Sir! Please answer me!" she yelled desperately, thinking of what might have happen to the singer. She called him more and more hoping to get an answer.**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

**I could hear the woman call me endlessly, and I would have answered her if I had not been looking at myself in my little mirror, shocked beyond belief. There in my itty bitty mirror was a 6-year-old child with my hair, eyes and face. However, the real problem was that I was no longer shuichi the 20-year-old singer of bad luck and the male lover of yuki Eiri but…I was now a 6-year-old Girl in very baggy clothes! What should a girl do in a time of a crisis? Cry & scream of course.**

"**What the hell happened to me!" she (shuichi) screamed and cried at the same time. **

**_Okay, shuichi calm down there has to be some kind of explanation for this…Hmmm, I must have died and then reincarnated into a girl...yeah! That is exactly what happened, but I will not be with yuki! Wahhhh! I want Yuki!_**

**I could hear sirens, but I am to busy to even take notice of the person behind me slowly creeping toward me. He grabs me, I scream my head off, and I back head bud him. He lets go of me, while he covers his bleeding nose, but I'm really pissed off so…I kicked him hard in the nuts, how a 6 year old has that much power I don't know, but before I ran, I stare at him and his blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and very familiar black hat.**

**I am gaping at him very much-surprised "Tohma se…seguchi!"**

_**Shit! I just kick my boss in the most private of areas! Crap, I am so fired!**_

**I see he starts to get up wobbly still hold his; ummm well, you know what. I try to help him sit on a bench not to far away from us. He somewhat grateful for the help, since I am actually the one who kicked him, and the fact I could have just left him there. I could still hear the sirens and the operator yelling from my cell phone, I pick my cell and tell the operator that I am fine, but another person was hurt and needs to see a doctor for his…Ahem, very swollen genitals.**

**A/N: Review please! I need some pick me upper's! Plus, I am sick, I have virus…God why do I finish when I feel my worst? Oh and I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY! Please E-mail Profile! Now Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Picture to Remember-Chapter 5

(**black mage vivi**, the person who beta'ed this chapter..thank you!)

"Hell…this is hell, pure hell" said a girlishly dressed shuichi, in the nurse's office. he was sitting Indian style on top of a table with his arms folded…Pouting, wearing a white long-sleeve turtle neck, a white skirt, pink shoes with white laces, and a big, loose hot pink bow on top of his head.

"See, now don't you look cute" said the nurse, admiring her work on our poor temporarily ex-rock star, Shuichi Shindou.

"…"

"What? You don't like it?" she asked

Before answering the woman, shuichi stood up; dusted some imaginary dust off his skirt, and looked straight at the nurse.

"Oh no, I love it, I mean, who doesn't love to dress up as a peppermint candy," he said sarcastically. Though he shouldn't complain since he wore his sister's uniform on many occasions, including her underwear and bra…And this includes that time when he was chasing after Yuki and his twenty-second birthday…He was drunk.

"Look, I don't have time for dress up, just take me to Tohma or else" demanded Shuichi as he folded his arms and stomped the floor with his foot impatiently.

"Oh, that's so cute, you want to see if your daddy's okay"

"What! I'm not his kid," shuichi looked at the nurse in all her idiotic-ness smiling down at him "Oh, forget it, just let me see him"

Shuichi's P.O.V

The nurse turned to the door, ushering me to follow her. She takes me to a couple of stairs, up to the fifth floor, down some hallways, and when we finally stop, she steps in front of a really big door, which would have looked like a regular door…If I wasn't so small. The nurse tells me to wait by some chairs across from us. I gladly sit myself down knowing I have sometime to myself before nurse dumb-dumb comes back…It's no wonder I'm gay! Or used to be…I really miss everyone hiro, fugisaki, k, ryuichi, and especially…yuki...sigh, _yuki_

Normal P.O.V

Out of no-where Bad luck's number one song, 'Rage Beat' played, it was faint, but he could still hear it. Shuichi listened to the song, remembering the lyrics…he began to sing, closing his eyes imagining myself on stage in front of millions of fans screaming out his bands name, chanting it repeatedly. Then as quick as his song was heard, it stopped. He lifted his eyes to see a very shocked Tohma gawking at him as well as the air-head nurse right behind him, holding a medium size radio.

"Heh…heh, Ummm, feeling any better Mr.Tohma, sir?" he asked, though tohma still stood there unfazed, with shock and confusion all over his face.

Tohma P.O.V- In the hospital room

It was just my luck, I was walking through the park minding my own business when I hear some crying and followed the sound to a little girl in saggy clothes. She looked oddly familiar, but I shrugged it off, and before I know it I'm on the ground holding my private of all private areas in immense pain, now I'm in a hospital room.

Good thing the little girl didn't do too much damage, but now what to do with that child…hmmm, I certainly couldn't bring her with me, though I think Mika might have a fit or she just might be happy, but until then she'll have to live with someone…well, until I find her parent's, but who…I know who.

Tohma reached for his left side to grab his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"_Ring…ring…ring…_Hello! This is the residence of Yuki & Shuichi, Sorry if we missed your call but we're probably out or…Yuki! Stop it! Knock it off, it's recording! Put your pants back on, you horny writer! Did you get drunk with Tatsuha! Hey, what are you doing with those handcuffs and that whip?...Are you wearing a thong! _Beep_"

**Sweat-Drop**

Maybe it's not such a good idea, considering my choices I could put her in an orphanage…Hmmm, but from what I've heard it isn't the best place in the world for a young girl like her, or any child for that matter. Besides that girl kind of reminds me of someone, but who is it?

Before I could think more on the subject I realized a nurse had entered my room with a folder in her hand, "Hello there Mr.Seguchi so how are you feeling? Any better?" she asked. She peeked through some pages.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you" I said politely.

"I'm glad to hear it, hmmm well all I need to do is check your blood pressure and we're done, and then you are free to leave Mr.Seguchi" she said professionally. I see she's getting something in the bathroom closet, and it's a radio? I can see she could tell by my confused expression that I was wondering what she was going to do with it.

"Don't worry sir; I'm just going to put on some music if you don't mind, I'll make sure to keep it on low"

"Oh, its fine, I don't mind at all" I said though I soon regretted my choice.

The rage beat, I must admit, it was the only song to ever _move_ me to continue as the keyboardist in the band 'Nittle Grasper', and the first to capture the interest of my brother-in-law, Eiri Uesugi, how he fell in confusing love with 'him' is beyond me, but I see the changes he's made in Eiri, Eiri is more, dare I say?...happy.

"…_I want a new world!"_

'Huh? What was that? It sounded a lot like…' thought tohma

**Gasp**

"Oh, my god. Is it me or do I hear the voice of Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck, they're my favorite band," the nurse cried out "but where's it coming from?" The nurse said aloud sitting on the doctor's stool with the music box on her lap.

'Good question, where _is_ it coming from?'

I stood, listening carefully to find the origin of the voice. I unconsciously walked toward the door, with the nurse following me as well. Cautiously I opened door to find the small girl from the park, sitting with her eyes closed still singing, I stood there on the spot paralyzed…

'How could this be…this child, she's…she sounds just like shindou, no it couldn't be, she can't be shui…'

Normal P.O.V

"Tohma, sir? Hellooo is anyone in there!" yelled the small girlie girl jumping up and down, waving her hands above her head hoping for him to catch a glimpse, and wake from his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, my apologies, shall we go" he said, finally out of his…shock

"Okay…but ummm, what are we going to do about her" the small child pointed behind him, and there was the nurse sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

_Thank you all for the reviews and blah, blah ect. Yada, yada and so on, _

_But I have one thing to say to those who are on my_** 'Story Alert' like…cabecer26, DyingNside, Evil sango19, kiriRakunen, late-sleeper-sama, Plunger of doom, reiketsub, Rubba Dub Dub three man in a tub…You people seriously needs to Review, why? because it isn't fair, and secondly I need to know if your actually reading it or just ignore it…Oh, and If your wondering, the reason I'm saying this is because it's out of curiosity…that's it**

**Oh, yeah…Gravitation 2 Is Coming! (Downloaded some of it)**


End file.
